The new Kohona Group
by Sapphire Diamond
Summary: Tsunade made all ninjas group to meet a new team. WHAT! The team is only have girl but one little dark secret from one of the team members can make them fear them.
1. Chapter 1

The New Kohona Team

"Why Tsunade said that all the groups go to the training place is there some one that wants us too meet Kakashi-sensei?" Our favorite team 7 group was walking trough the forest jumping to tree to tree behind Kakashi who was reading Icha-Icha Paradise while nodding what Sakura ask. 6 minutes later the team was at the training area and there was Kurenai with her team Kiba, Shino and there was Gai with Neji, TenTen and Rock Lee. And Ino, Shikamaru and Chojou (I don't know how to spell it could some one give me the right name) and their sensei, and finally was Temari, Gaara and Kankuro and their sensei. Then Tsunade came and said "well you were wondering why I call you here is because there is a new team they are team number 1 so I bring them here so you can meet them so he is their sensei Yuki Sohma."

Then a tall guy with short hair color black with big blues eyes and wearing a blue haori and hakama come making all the girl population almost drool. "Well since you know I'm Yuki so now I will show you my team this is Kagura Kaze (wind)" a pretty girl with short black hair (like Sakura) green eyes and wearing a fighting yukata color green. "Hi I'm Kagura Kaze from the Kaze clan", "you mean that you control the wind" ask Naruto "yes". 'Wow that girl have no emotion in her eyes almost like my Sasuke' thought Sakura and Ino, "well she is… forget it you know her is Hinata Hyuuga" everyone was complete shock (except Tsunade) 'Hinata is at the most powerful team that's why we never saw her with her team anymore' everyone thought. Then Hinata came but now more beautiful than before pretty long blue hair with a short blue yukata and a kunai at her hand "my, my Hinata what did I tell you every guy will be drooling for you."

"Oh and that's my sister Kagome Sohma but we call her "foxy"" then the most hottest girl appear with long black hair with hints of red wearing a really short yukata (like a mini skirt) color red and the most beautiful purple eyes but in those eyes show no emotion like Kagura and Hinata. Every one was speechless of the beauty of each girl well most were the guys (even Sasuke was drooling well almost) "hey snap out of it you almost look like you haven't see a pretty girl before" 'true say this Kagome is a really cold girl' thought everyone. "Well everyone we came here to see this girls powers so sit there or stand there and watch" Tsunade said "but Tsunade we already know Hinata-Chan powers" Naruto said the others nodded agreeing what Naruto said. Then a really fast kunai past to everyone cheek almost scratching and everyone look who throw it and everyone was shock that Kagome throw all the kunai's to them and in her eyes were the words 'really pissed".

Then with a angry voice said "will you shut up Hinata has new powers that even the Hyuuga clan can't use so stay there and watch our powers" the others nod in fear (even Sasuke). Then Yuki said "well then Kagura you go first" the girl nod then she put her hands together and then form a square with her fingers yelling "wind blades" then through that square came with many blades but not to strong. "Very well but not enough, Hina-kun your turn do the same technique that Kagura-kun did" Hinata nod then she put her hands in a circle and yell "wind blades" it was more powerful but still it wasn't good enough, "well Foxy is your turn now" Kagome stood there then wind surround her then she start to take like a form then when the wind vanish there stood a blue haired girl with dark blue eyes and a beautiful sky blue yukata. "Then Kagome put her hands together and when she separated them yell "wind blades" and the attack was really strong that made half of the forest disappeared then a light surround Kagome she went back to normal.

"Good job Foxy" Kagome nod and went with her team talking about girl stuff, meanwhile everyone was shocked about there power so only one thought go trough their mind 'if they become our enemies they could destroy Kohona in a second'.

So here is my story I hope you like. Oh and this it would be half cross over of Fruits Basket and Inuyasha. So the pairings would be like this

Kag/Sasu

Hina/Neji

Naru/Saku.

Kaka/Kure

Hey I been wondering who couple Kagura be with so here are the pairing so please vote

Kagu/Inu

Kagu/Kiba

Kagu/Shika

Maybe should I put Itachi in this story please vote

Yes;

No;

Maybe;


	2. Bad news

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto well only in my stories.

AN;

Hey guys sorry but I can't continue this story anymore but I will rewrite it and some same couples and characters will be a little OOC and I think I should tell you that there will be many OC and not the main characters will be three OC and Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke and maybe Kakashi and Kurenai.

So maybe in a week I will make the story and please don't hate me because I will deleted and I maybe I will delete some of the story's I made.


End file.
